Emotionless DETERMINATION
by CrystalGod
Summary: Omega Flowey is unable to understand why they kept sparing him. (Sorry for bad summary and title. T for my paranoia) (Doesn't have a set genre) [ONESHOT]
**This story is about Omega Flowey's boss, which, for me, has more feels than Asriel's boss. It's just sad how he wants to gain emotion and power, but instead turned into a power hungry, emotionless, abomination of a creature. Hope you enjoy**

* * *

Frisk awoke after the death of Asgore and Flowey taking the SOULs to a true nightmare. Something was coming down from the sky, and it was not looking good. The entire world shook in red as the creature came down from above. It had two enormous arms made from plants and thorns. On top of those two enormous thorny vines twisted and tangled, and the most horrifying part about this creature must have been in the middle. An enormous, twisted face, with the mouth sticking out and eyes on the sides of it. It had pipes in the shape of a flower around it, and on top of this face, was, strangely enough, a TV. It glowed white, and a face appeared on it. Then it gained an insane, bloodthirsty grin, and a crazy look. It laughed as the world stopped shaking, a horribly twisted version of Flowey's normal one.

The pipes started glowing.

Then, vines shot out and almost impaled their SOUL. Fire and pellets everywhere, Frisk losing his determination in the unfair moment of death and destruction. Then they saw it. A FIGHT button appeared. They regained the will to live and pressed it. A meager 1 HP. They were about to give up, when the scene shifted as a warning appeared on the screen.

The light blue SOUL was glowing.

They was assaulted by hundreds of blades cutting his soul, but it didn't shatter. He saw it. The ACT button. He pressed it and they were all replaced by bandages when they called for help. The face writhed in pain on the screen as Flowey unleashed his attacks in the hope he would take their SOUL and become the ultimate being.

The orange SOUL now replaced the light blue SOUL, and glowed within the pipes of Flowey's monstrous being.

The orange SOUL turned into the blue SOUL.

The blue SOUL turned into the purple SOUL.

Eventually, all SOULs were united and freed themselves from the television box to help the child, healing their wounds, quickly scabbing over and dissappearing.

 **FLOWEY'S DEFENSE DROPPED TO 0!**

They sliced the monster again and again, fueled by DETERMINATION, and eventually beat him.

The flower could all too well feel all the bad emotions, just not sympathy and the good ones. He felt despair, sadness, anger, and many other bad emotions as he writhed in pain. He was going to die. He couldn't even cry in this form. He just felt an endless abyss of sadness and despair with no way to heal it. He just wanted to win. Just become strong for once. He was the one with the DETERMINATION, and then that human came along and ruined _everything_! He had _nothing_ left. Nothing. Then, for one moment, he gained some strength again. Anger fueled him as he laughed at the human's expression as he blasted them down to 1 HP. He urged them to cry into the void of that world, to everything that had disappeared without a trace. They did, but **nobody came**.

He laughed into their last moment, killed by the very pellets from the start. And they healed him...? He froze in shock, mid-laugh. "What? How'd you...? Well, I'll just..." He tried to load, but it didn't work. "Wh... Where are my powers!?" He felt helpless now, as helpless as when he awoke as a flower for the first time. The SOULs expelled themselves from his body. "The SOULs...? What are they doing?" He muttered to himself. Then they started to spin, and his form started to glow. "NO! NO!" he cried as his body was being destroyed, "YOU CAN'T DO THAT! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO OBEY ME! STOP! STOP IT! STOOOoooop...! The abyss of despair was swallowing him whole as he was destroyed brutally by the ones that were supposedly the "good guys". Everything went white.

When he woke up, he was a flower again. The human child was standing near him. He was damaged, his entire face ripped to shreds. He slowly looked up as the child kept on pressing the MERCY button.

"..." He said nothing, looking at him in the nothingness of the world. "What are you doing? Do you really think I've learned anything from this? No." He looked down again. He just wanted to end, the abyss was too large for him to ignore. He spared him again.

"Sparing me won't change anything. Killing me is the only way to end this." They could have their happy ending then. He just wanted to die. To stop existing. The child spared him again. He straightened himself. If threatening would end his misery... "If you don't kill me... I'll come back" He stared at him as the child spared him again.

"I'll kill you" he said shakily. "I'll kill everyone." He put on an insane face. "I'll kill everyone you love." The child never stopped sparing him. He was speechless. Why couldn't he end him? Why could he not stop the cause of everyone's suffering? He made a noise of confusion, the insane look fading. He felt angry again. He couldn't do a single thing, this child, yet it could stop him in his ultimate form. "Why...?" he asked, "Why are you being... so nice to me?" He couldn't understand. He couldn't feel anything for the child as despair and sadness crashed over everything. He couldn't understand.

MERCY

"I can't understand."

MERCY. Tears were threatening to spill out of his sockets

"I can't understand!" he was so fragile.

MERCY. He felt so... destroyed

"I just can't understand..." Unable to take it, he fled.


End file.
